


02:30

by Eeeeevica



Category: UNIQ/X1
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeeeevica/pseuds/Eeeeevica
Summary: 爱情的骗子我问你





	02:30

“小狮子，慢一点，我可是哥啊。”

汶翰哥想要帅气地甩一下自己汗湿的头发，汗水随着力道溅落在我的唇边。用舌头去尝，是咸的。苦涩的咸味。

认识哥已经很久了，曾经很长一段时间因为语言的困难叫不出来我的名字。后来知道我是狮子座，就开始用星座代替我的名字。

这个名字一叫就是好几年。

团活动已经好久没有再出现在我的行程里，这一次的见面也是突然的出现在我面前，就像偷情。

哥推开我的力度向后，我也顺势躺下。逆着灯光的他被晕染出暖色的光圈却又看不清表情，配合着汶翰哥跨坐在我身上上下起伏着的贪吃的样子，情色极了。

“呼……哥又走神了……”

眼前人没再动作，只低了头靠在我怀里细细地喘气。他堵起地抬头又看我，勉强自己抬高了臀部动作。

哥贪吃的样子也好色气啊。

我凑过去吻他，双手抓住他的手不让动作，下身挺动朝着记忆里的敏感处肏弄。

“不！不，哥！别磨那里！”他敏感地察觉到快意，想要逃。

他说好痛。

哥为什么也学会了口是心非了呢，要好好教训一下了。

哥的敏感处还有一个秘密的地方，就是处于股沟上方的尾骨。我按着那块深藏于绵软皮肤间的微微凸起，哥就快意的叫出来，再也没有逃离的力气。

可我这样做了，他还是在哭，在喊痛。

怎么会呢，我抱着哥反转了姿势。借着灯光想要擦去他眼角的泪。

“宇硕啊，别哭了。”

这样的你我也是会困扰的。


End file.
